Hot Kiss
by yama-chan
Summary: Duo beobachtet den schlafenden Heero bis ihn die Leidenschaft ueberkommt...1x2x1 c&c please


Titel: Hot Kiss Autor: yamachi (yama-chan@web.de) Rating: fuer alle Warning: yaoi, shonen-ai, silly, kitsch!!!! Thema: Gundam Wing Pairing: 1x2x1 (3x4 angedeutet) Summary: dat ist zu kurz um sowas zu schreiben Kommentar: Nun ja, dies ist mir eingefallen, als ich shoppen war und mir ne neue Hose mit dem Namen HOTKISS gekauft habe. Ich glaub, ich gehe jetzt besser. Bitte ein paar Comments.  
  
Hot Kiss  
  
'Sollte er das wirklich tun?' Nein, eigentlich nicht. Er wusste doch genau, dass es der groesste Fehler war, denn Mann oder auch Frau machen konnte. Heero Yuy anfassen, darauf stand die Todesstrafe. Das wusste er doch nur zu gut. Relena konnte heute immer noch nicht in die Oeffentlichkeit, weil Heero ihr eine verpasst hatte, nur weil sie seine Hand genommen hatte. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Und doch konnte sich Duo nicht zusammenreissen. Konnte sich nicht von dem Gesicht, welches er jetzt schon wohl ueber einer halben Stunde anstarrte, losreissen. Dieses zarte Gesicht, welches am Tag so kalt wirkte. Und in der Nacht, wie das eines Engels, so entspannt. Diese Augen, die jetzt durch zwei zarte Lider verschlossen waren. Diese Augen, in welche er immer so hoffnunglos versank, wenn sie ihn mal wieder kalt anschauten. Und im naechsten Moment auch so zaertlich sein konnten und er genau wusste, dass Heero nur ihm diesen Blick schenkte. Nicht Trowa und Quarte, deren unterdruecktes Stoehnen im Nachbarzimmer zu hoeren waren und auch nicht Wu Fei, der sich heute wieder aus dem Staub gemacht hatte um zu 'trainieren'. Die Augen, bei denen er das Gefuehl hatte, es seien Diamanten. Bei denen er jedes Mal auf's Neue verzaubert war, wenn sich das Sonnenlicht in ihnen brach und sie strahlten. Die leicht gebraeunte Haut, die nicht nur das Gesicht bedeckte sondern auch den Rest des makellosen Koerpers, denn er so begehrte und jedes Mal scharf die Luft einzog, wenn Heero nur mit einem Handtuch um die schmalen Hueften aus dem Bad kam. Diese sinnlichen Lippen, geschwungen, rot, leichtgeoeffnet und wohlgeformt. Perfekt zum kuessen. Immer noch klebten Duo's indigiofarbene Augen an dem Koerper vor ihm, nur erhellt von dem Mondlicht, der heute voll und rund am Himmel stand. Dieses sanfte Licht liess den anderen Piloten wie ein Wesen von einem anderen Stern erscheinen, machte ihn so wunderschoen und atemberaubend. Liess ihn nicht mehr als das erscheinen was er war.Liess ihn erleuchten und der Anblick fesselte Duo's Sinne. Fesselte seinen Blick an dem Koerper seiner Sehnsucht. Ein kleiner Seufzer glitt von Duo's Lippen. Wie lange sehnte er sich jetzt schon danach. Nach der Liebe und Waerme des so stoischen Wingpiloten? Wie lange verlangte sein Koerper schon nach dessen Zuneigung? Keine Ahnung, das einzige war er mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, war, dass er ihn liebte. Jaaa, Duo Maxwell, groesstes Plappermaul und Vielfrass des Universums, gleichzeitig aber auch Shinigami, der Todbringende hatte sich in Heero Yuy, seines Zeichens perfekter Soldat verliebt. Mit Haut und Haaren, Kopf und Fuss. Mit Koerper und Seele. Einfach mit allem was er hatte und geben konnte. Das war schwer zu glauben aber wahr. Und nun, mitten in der Nacht, wo normale Menschen eigentlich in den Betten lagen und traeumten, sass er hier von dessen Bett und starrte unentwegt in das Gesicht seiner grossen Liebe. Und diese Sehnsucht nach Heero wurde straerker. Jeden Tag, wenn er Heero sah, jeden Tag, wenn er Heero ansprach und mal wieder nur ein 'Hn' als Antwort bekam, wurde sein Verlangen groesser. Er wollte ihn hier und jetzt. Wollte ihn kuessen, liebkosen. Wollte eins sein, mit dem, den er so liebt. Wollte Dinge mit ihm tun, die im Nachbarzimmer getan wurden. Wollte ihn einfach. Langsam machten sich Duo's Finger, die sich bis jetzt tief in das weisse Lacken gebohrt hatten, selbststaendig. Glitten hinueber zu dem Gesicht seines Angebeteten. Strichen ihm die, vom Schlaf, zerzausten Haare aus der Stirn. Sachte liess er seine Finger in den Haaren, streichelte es. Wie weich sie sich anfuehlten, wie Seide. Duo haette nie damit gerechnet. So weich und so sanft umspielten die braunen Haare seine schlanken Finger. Kitzelten ihn in der Handinnenflaeche. Ein leichtes Kichern entwich seinen Lippen. Erschrocken ueber sein Lachen zog er die Hand zurueck und schaute mit weitaufgerissenen Augen auf seinen Partner. Wenn dieser jetzt aufwachen wuerde, dann haette er einiges zu erklaeren oder wuerde auf der Stelle sterben. Beides waren keine rosigen Aussichten. Wie sollte er bitte jemanden, der nichts von Gefuehlen verstand, erklaeren, was in ihm, Duo, vor ging. Sagen 'I luv ya'. Das war der groesste Witz, denn er je gehoert hatte. Heero wuerde das nicht verstehen. Und zum Sterben war er zu jung. War er doch gerademal 16 Jahre alt und nebenbei total liebeskrank, aber das zaehlte wohl nicht, denn Heero hatte mit niemanden Mitleid, auch nicht mit Kranken und Schwachen. Und doch liess ihn der Anblick seines heimlichen Geliebten nicht los. Seine Hand wanderte ganz automatisch zurueck, da wo sie gewesen war. Fing wieder an, sich in dem dunkelbraunen Haar wohl zu fuehlen. Nur einmal wollte er diese Lippen auf seinen spueren. Wollte wissen, ob sie wirklich so weich waren, wie sie aussahen. Wollte ihren Geschmack erfahren. Ob er sues war oder nicht. Oh ja, er wollte Heero. Hier und jetzt, von vorne und von hinten. Er hatte das Gefuehl an seiner Liebe zu ersticken. Duo beugte sich vor. Strich noch einmal mit seiner Hand ueber das schoene Gesicht des Schlafenden. Er schloss seine Augen. Langsam liess er seine Lippen auf Heero's nieder. Umschloss sie mit den seinigen. Weich und suess, so wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er bewegte seine Lippen ein wenig, nur um noch mehr von diesem wundervollen Mund zu schmecken. Und wie er da so auf seine starken Arme gestuetzt ueber Heero gebeugt war, seine Lippen mit denen des anderen verschmolzen, ueberkam ihn die Angst. Was war, wenn Heero jetzt ploetzlich aufwachen wuerde. Jeder wuerde es doch merken, wenn er mitten in der Nacht gekuesst wird. Oh mein Gott, er war so gut wie Geschichte. Heero wuerde sich an ihm raechen, wuerde ihn an Ort und Stelle in den Himmel schicken. Wuerde ihm alle Lebenslichter ausblasen. Am Morgen konnte er sich dann die Radiesschen von unten begucken. 'Ade, du schoene Welt!'  
  
Duo war dabei, der Welt auf Wiedersehen zu sagen als er erschrocken die Augen aufriss und in die wunderschoenen Augen des unter ihm liegenden schaute. Immer noch star vor Schreck kuesste er Heero weiter. Dieser began nur langsam und scheu zurueckzukuessen. Duo wusste nicht wie ihm geschah. Da lag er hier, mehr oder weniger, auf Heero Yuy, kuesste diesen im Schlaf und der kuesste zurueck. Irgendwie war er im falschen Film. All das konnte er sich nicht erklaeren. Duo loesste sich von seinem Schatz, schaute ihn unglaeubig an. "Du. du bist wach?" Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich auf das sonst so ausdruckslose Gesicht und die kobaltblauen Augen blitzten keck auf. "Schon ne ganze Weile, wollte dich nicht stoeren." Duo verschlug es die Sprache. Da hockte er hier am Bett, denkt das sein Partner schlaeft und dieser ist die ganze Zeit wach. Das schoss echt den Vogel ab. Aber, warte mal, er lebte noch. Es gab also doch einen Gott. Allah, sei Dank. Er wuerde nie wieder was gegen ihn sagen, nie wieder. Duo stoppte in seinen Gedanken. Irgendwas stimmte da nicht. Er ging alles noch mal durch. Er hatte Heero gekuesst, waehrend dieser schlief, nun ja, nicht wirklich. Und dann, dann hatte Heero ihn zurueckgekuesst. Voll auf die Schnuess. Aber wo war der Hacken. 'Ich habe ihn gekuesst, er hat mich gekuesst, ich habe ihn, er hat mich.' Langsam (aber auch wirklich nur langsam) ging Duo ein Licht auf. Er musste dem anderen Piloten etwas bedeuten, sonst haette dieser doch nicht zurueckgekuesst. Ein breites Grinsen bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des Deathscythe Hell-Piloten. Er bedeutete Heero etwas. Heero hatte also doch Gefuehle und war nicht dieser dicke Eisklotz, groesser als dieser, der die Titanic zum sinken brachte. "Bist du fertig mit nachdenken? Ich will weitermachen." Heero hob die Bettdecke an und deutete Duo an, sich hinzulegen. Immer noch total geplaettet von dem, was hier gerade passiert, zog Duo sich seine Nur-Die- Kuschelsocken (die sind klasse, hab die in lila) von den Fuessen, schmiss sie ungeachtet auf den Boden und krabbelte zu Heero unter die Decke, der in mit einem Laecheln empfing. "Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" "Ich glaube, hier." und mit diesen Worten legten sich Duo's Lippen wieder auf die des Wingpiloten und find ihn an, diesmal leidenschaftlich zu kuessen nur um Erwiderung zu finden. Seine Zunge stubste sanft um Einlass bittend und es wurde ihm gewaehrt. Duo liess sein Zuengchen hineingleiten und erkundete jeden Winkel der fremden Mundhoehle. Sanft strich er Heero ueber den Gaumen, der ihm ein unterdruecktes, aber zufriedenes Seufzen entgegenbrachte. Bald waren die beiden tief in ihrer eigenen Welt. Die Kuesse nur fuer einige Sekunden des Atmens unterbrechend. Leidenschaft ueberkam beide. Und nicht nur Duo's Socken landeteten in dieser Nacht auf dem Fussboden. Ab jetzt konnten sie wohl Trowa und Quatre Konkurrenz machen.  
  
UND die Moral von der Geschicht', wecke kleine Heeros nicht.. 


End file.
